La glace
by Areah51
Summary: Il est facile de contrarier un Uchiwa ... mais uniquement lorsque l'on s'appelle Naruto et que l'on décide de manger une glace à 6h30 du matin, à quelques table du Uchiwa en personne, de facon très...évoquatrice


**La glace.**

Oui, définitivement, quelqu'un, quelque part dans les hautes sphères…_Là-haut_, lui en voulait personnellement. Il était assis à la terrasse d'un café moderne mais sobre, comme il aimait. Sobriété et classe, les maîtres mots de sa vie. Et comme chaque matin depuis maintenant quatre mois, il sirotait un cappuccino tranquillement en lisant le journal avant d'aller à son université. C'était un lève-tôt, ainsi qu'un couche-tard. Il n'excédait pas les 4 heures de sommeil par nuit. Et personne n'était en mesure d'expliquer pour quelle mystérieuse raison il était insomniaque, ni par quel miracle il se levait toujours frais et dispo. Mais comment diable faisait-il son compte ?

Personne ne venait le déranger à sa table; les serveurs avaient vite compris, à leurs dépens, qu'il ne fallait pas embêter le jeune homme plus que le strict nécessaire, à savoir, les habituelles formules de politesse « bonjour », « voila votre commande » et « au revoir ». Ni plus, ni moins. Ses voisins de table lui jetaient des coups d'œil assez fréquent, chuchotant. Il n'en n'avait cure, il avait l'habitude de se faire reconnaitre d'ailleurs, il ne faisait absolument rien pour se cacher. Il était le digne héritier d'un Empire phénoménal, et il assumait parfaitement.

Et tous les matins depuis quelques mois, il venait donc afin de se réveiller pleinement pour commencer une autre de ces journées d'études interminable et éreintante. Non pas que son duplex lui déplaisait pour réveiller son pauvre cerveau, loin de là, seulement, ce même appartement était désespérément vide ce matin, et il ne désirait pas plus que ca réfléchir à la situation hautement désagréable : un homme l'avait quitté tôt, avant que lui-même ne le fasse, ce qui ne se produisait jamais. Il était celui qui disparaissait sans laisser de traces, laissant tout juste un mot disant à l'autre de dégager avant son retour. Il était celui qui vivait seul et solitaire dans cet immense apparemment, vide et aseptisé. A son image. Son image, certes... mais une image est une chose savamment étudiée afin de servir au mieux ses intérêts. Et cet homme avait tout intérêt à montrer un visage de glace, une insensibilité et un sacré culot. Dans son futur métier, le moindre faux pas pouvait lui être fatal.

Il ne _devait_ pas faillir.

Jamais.

Il ne montrait donc aucune apparente attention à la gente féminine qui se pressait contre lui chaque fois qu'il remuait le petit orteil, ni même aux quelques dindons de la gente masculine qui se dandinait de façon tellement peu subtile que c'en devenait plus qu'indécent. Il était selon les dires des autres, asexué. Lui savait bien que non. Mais si cela leur faisait plaisir de le croire, pourquoi donc les démentir ?

Il gardait donc son image en place, bien qu'il lui en coute parfois. Il aurait voulu, le temps d'une journée, se sentir vraiment lui, sans artifices. Etre comme les autres étudiants, se balader en tee-shirt, jean et basket pour aller manger au McDonald du coin.

Il ne pouvait pas. C'est donc résolument que Sasuke Uchiwa tourna la page de son journal d'un geste résigné, les traits d'une froideur plus coupante que la lame d'un rasoir.

Parlons-en, de ses traits. Les cheveux d'un noir intense qui avait toujours gardé cette positon des plus étranges, un désordre stylé en pics à l'arrière du crâne, avec seules deux mèches disciplinées qui encadrait son masque de neutralité. Les yeux tout aussi sombre et glacial, la peau aussi blanche que la neige… Sa chemise était noire et son pantalon en toile de la même couleur cintrait parfaitement un corps entrainé au combat, et donc, ce qui tombait sous le sens : parfaitement proportionné. Il faisait du karaté depuis son enfance, et depuis plusieurs années, il pratiquait le taekwondo, sport dans lequel il était devenu un petit génie. Rien ne lui vidait plus la tête que de mettre au tapis un adversaire.

Oui, vraiment, Sasuke était une icône de beauté. Il le savait, et en jouait.

Sauf que ce matin n'était pas un matin comme les autres.

Ce matin était différent.

Différent comme dans _inattendu_.

Donc désagréable.

Un homme était assis à deux tables de lui. Il mangeait une glace. A 6h30 du _matin_…Passe encore. Mais il léchait cette glace d'une façon trop suggestive pour être in-intentionnée. Chacun de ses gestes était calculé. C'était une invitation. Une pure invitation à la débauche.

Sasuke détailla de plus près cette tentation du diable. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché un corps. Très longtemps. A peu près 6 heures. Trop longtemps, à en juger par la réaction que provoquait cette petite invite à la luxure dans un coin stratégique de son anatomie. Des yeux aussi bleus que les siens étaient noirs. Des yeux complètement fous, où naviguaient trop de nuances pour être toutes spécifiquement définies. Du bleu clair, du cobalt, de l'azur, du bleu marine combien de teintes y'avait-il dans cet océan de passion qui dévorait son âme ? Difficilement, il dévia son regard sur le reste du visage auquel appartenaient ses yeux. Un visage bronzé, des traits masculins, un nez droit, des cheveux blonds dorés apparemment indomptés depuis des lustres, et un sourire en coin, joueur, au bord des lèvres. Peu à peu, lesdites lèvres se relevèrent en un franc sourire que Sasuke ne compris pas, trop occupé à observer une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignée. Presque mieux que les siennes. Presque.

Le reste de son corps était également à tomber, excepté les vêtements hideusement _colorés_ qui le recouvraient. Un tee-shirt bleu ciel et un pantalon léger blanc, accompagné par une paire de tong. Une paire de _tong_ ? On était en été, certes, mais de là à mettre des tongs… Bref. Un corps tout aussi sculpté que le sien, peut-être même un peu plus. Mais pour en être sûr, il devrait ôter les habits de cet apollon, histoire d'être _certain_. Quel dommage… Puis il remarqua son sac de cours, sur la chaise à côté. Jaune, celui-ci. Mais bon Dieu, comment faisait-il pour vivre avec autant de couleur, ce n'était pas humain… Décidément, pourquoi les beaux hommes ne pouvaient-ils pas se montrer avec un tant soit peu de goût ? Quoique, à bien y réfléchir… même avec ces odieuses couleurs, le jeune homme était à tomber, et ces couleurs vive rajoutait à son charme. Comme s'il en avait besoin.

Le brun retourna au visage taquin du blond qui le fixait tout en léchant passionnément une glace rose, les yeux imbriqué dans les siens. On aurait dit un gamin tout heureux d'avoir été pris au piège, mais continuant de jouer les innocents.

Etrange.

Les mouvements de sa langue sur la glace se firent plus rapides, plus insistant. Sasuke tentait à présent vainement de cacher l'érection qui le prenait avec horreur. Cet imbécile le lui ferait payer, si quelqu'un découvrait son état avancé d'excitation.

Le blond accéléra encore et enfourna totalement la glace dans sa bouche avant de la ressortir lentement… trèèèèès lentement. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux du brun, encore et toujours. Puis un sentiment extraordinairement agréable prit le blond lorsqu'il vit les joues de Sasuke Uchiwa se teinter d'une couleur improbable : du rouge. Il lâcha « accidentellement » la glace sur son pantalon. Faussement désemparé, avec un regard de pur pervers, il se leva alors, s'avança vers le brun en se dandinant, puis demanda d'une voix grave et lubrique, clairement amusé alors que le jeune homme tentait de garder son calme en respirant de façon mesurée, ayant caché son érection en posant le journal sur ses cuisses.

-Euh… excuse-moi, mais j'ai fait tomber ma glace…juste là, indiqua-t-il en désignant son bas-ventre. Tu n'aurais pas une serviette en trop… pour que je puisse essuyer ? Parce que j'ai cours dans une demi-heure… et je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer chez moi pour me changer…

-Tss… Sasuke n'ajouta rien de plus et lui tendit une serviette. Satisfait, le blond, approximativement du même âge que Sasuke, à savoir une vingtaine d'année, attrapa la serviette et se mis à essuyer sensuellement le rose qui maculait sa cuisse droite.

-Alors, enchaina le blond sur le ton de la conversation, comment va ?

-Frustré.

-Hmm ? Pourquoi donc, feinta-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Eh bien d'une part, un homme à déserté ma chambre ce matin sans la moindre indication, ce qui m'a passablement énervé. Mais plus encore, un illustre inconnu vient de me donner le désir indescriptible de s'occuper de son cas dans les plus brefs délais.

-Ah, continua le blond. C'est problématique, en effet. Et pourquoi donc a-t-_il_ quitté un homme aussi attirant que toi ?

-C'est à lui de me le dire.

-Il s'est peut-être dit, je dis bien peut-être, qu'il voulait mettre du piment dans votre relation en te faisant un peu attendre? Hasarda le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, le regard fixé sur les yeux noirs de son interlocuteur.

-Une relation ? Quelle relation ?

- Oh, bon, ca va, marmonna le blondinet, boudeur. Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, te voir stresser un chouilla. Tu n'es pas le seul à te réveiller à l'aube. Je me suis dit que ca mettrait du peps. Je savais très bien où tu irais petit-déjeuner, je n'avais qu'à t'y attendre.

-Hn.

-Ne commence pas ce petit jeu avec moi, Uchiwa, tu _sais_ très bien que tu ne peux _pas_ me résister.

-C'est toi qui le dis, Uzumaki.

-Je ne le dis pas, je l'affirme. Je t'attends chez toi… je crois que j'ai quelque chose dont il faut que je m'occupe avant que l'on aille en cours (il zieuta la zone sud-anatomique du brun)… à moins que tu ne veuille que je te viole sur cette terrasse, ici et maintenant ? Sa voix pris une allure un peu plus chaude, plus grave, plus suave, plus sauvage, plus _Tout_. Encore une fois…une invite. Et Dieu qu'il était difficile de ne pas céder immédiatement à cette avance ! Allez, on prend une grande respiration et on répond.

-Hn. Pas de besoin de toi. Un mensonge éhonté que le blond n'avala pas le moins du monde. Il afficha un sourire ironique et sadique avant de répondre calmement.

-Ah, autant pour moi. Puisque tu insistes… L'Uzumaki se releva et pris son sac de cours, laissant de quoi payer sa consommation sur la table, et se dirigea nonchalamment dans le sens contraire de l'appartement du brun. On se voit en cours, chus ! Et sur ces joyeux mots, il repartit d'un pas guilleret vers leur école. Sasuke releva la tête, conscient qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade, et annonça d'un air résolu et désespéré le mot qui tue.

-Naruto… Reviens.

Le blond s'arrêta, souriant comme jamais. Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et repartit vers le duplex, tranquillement.

Sasuke soupira. Il détourna le regard, un fin –indétectable ?- sourire collé sur les lèvres.

Il aimait jouer avec ses proies.

Mais s'il y avait une chose que l'Uchiwa aimait encore plus, c'était que ses proies deviennent à leur tour des chasseurs.

Il laissa passer encore une dizaine de minutes, le temps pour lui de se calmer et de finir son café ainsi que son journal, puis il daigna se lever, laissa sur la table un billet de dix (le premier qui lui passa sous la main, pas le temps de chercher le compte exact, il était pressé), et prit le chemin de son chez-lui, devenu récemment celui de son petit ami, le très idiot et très sexy Naruto Uzumaki.

Ce dernier était entre-temps tranquillement arrivé chez le brun, avait déposé son sac au coin du couloir et avait éjecté ses tongs quelque part dans les méandres de l'appartement. Après tout, quelle utilité d'aller en cours, ils savaient déjà tout du marketing, avec leurs parents et leurs entreprises, ils baignaient dedans depuis qu'ils avaient des couches. Alors louper quelques cours, quelle importance ? Leurs résultats étaient toujours excellents.

Pour une fois, le blond se délecta du fait d'avoir un cerveau. Et bien que le fait de rater les cours pour s'envoyer en l'air n'était pas normalement dans son programme… il ne put que penser à cette fameuse expression qu'il adorait lorsqu'il vit la serrure tourner dans la porte.

« Et puis merde, Fuck it ! »

Et cette fois-ci, l'expression prenait tout son sens…


End file.
